1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a cushion assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a cushion assembly having a tunnel cord for attaching a trim cover to a foam pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive vehicle includes seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle above a floorpan. Typically, a seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back each comprising a foam pad covered by a trim cover. Ideally, the cover should be fairly easy and inexpensive to attach to the foam pad, but should resist developing problems such as wrinkling and shifting around on the pad. Trim covers are attached to the foam pad of seat assemblies in a variety of ways. Some of the most common ways include the use of hook and loop fasteners, adhesive, hog rings, and drawstrings. While these methods satisfy the function of attaching a trim cover to a foam pad without much wrinkling or shifting, they tend to be expensive and can be labor intensive. Therefore, there is a need in the field for a simpler and less expensive way to attach trim covers to foam pads of seat assemblies while still maintaining the styling and quality of the current methods.
This invention relates to attaching a trim cover to a foam pad of a cushion assembly, typically for use in an automotive vehicle. According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tunnel cord assembly for removably attaching a trim cover to a contoured, cellular foam pad. The tunnel cord assembly is comprised of a selvedge strip slidably encasing a tunnel cord and a bayonet-type fixture secured to the ends of the cord. The selvedge strip is sewn to the trim cover, thereby attaching the entire tunnel cord assembly to the trim cover. The trim cover attaches to the contoured, cellular foam pad. The foam pad includes a front surface, an opposite back surface, a plurality of trenches and a plurality of holes within the trenches. Each end of the tunnel cord is pulled through a hole that extends through the contoured, cellular foam pad from the front surface, which is covered by the trim cover, to the back surface. Once through the hole, a locking device is removably coupled between the back surface of the foam and the bayonet-type fixture. Upon engagement of the locking device, the tunnel cord is prevented from retracting through the hole back to the front surface of the pad, thereby securing the trim cover to the foam pad.